


Court Awaits

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: 1776 (1972), 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 1776's John Adams, Canon Era, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Hamilton's King George, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Rough Kissing, Slice of Life, relationship dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: Frederick complains about the proceedings of court. John shuts him up the only way he knows works.





	

**Author's Note:**

> no one tells the president what to do

“…they never get anything done and Christ it’s obnoxious, makes me feel sorry to have been born, and fuck do I hate them. You know, I’m really sick of—”

The crack of Frederick’s shoulders against the paneled wall of the vacant hallway in St. James’ Palace echoed, near drowning out the hiss of a gasp that forced itself from his lungs. A little choked sound trapped itself in his throat when John kissed him, all teeth and no finesse, more concerned with swallowing his words than wooing him.

The King’s hands came up almost immediately to curl into the fabric of the jacket at Adams’ shoulders, fisting there to pull him closer. Their teeth clacked ungracefully, and briefly, Frederick tasted blood. His lip stung, and he whimpered. Adams continued on, tongue licking its way into the King’s mouth. His hands, which had shoved Frederick up against the wall, found their way into the coarse yak hair ponytail at the nape of Frederick’s neck.

Frederick whimpered into his mouth, and as suddenly as it had begun, the kiss was over.

John took a step back, smoothing his hands over the front of his waistcoat, settling the rumpled fabric.

Frederick gawked at him, one hand coming up to cover his mouth, eyes wide, high cheeks flushed. There was no mistaking the slight lump in his breeches, and Adams quirked a brow.

“Come on now, Your Highness.” The American diplomat spoke, voice only slightly rough from the exertion of the fierce kiss. “Court awaits.”

Frederick swallowed.

Adams turned his back and resumed his pace down the hall to the throneroom.

Frederick watched helplessly.

“John.”

Adams continued to walk.

“Johnny, _please_.”

John turned a glance over his shoulder, a faint smirk on his face. “Court, Your Majesty.” He patted his thigh as he walked, and Frederick huffed softly.

Adams didn’t have to turn again to know the King was obediently following at his heels.


End file.
